Save Me
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: They were never meant to be. So what happens when their relationship is forcibly brought to light? [Victorian style AU]


"KILL HIM!"

The order rang out like a gunshot

She was powerless to stop them

Even with all the weight her name held she could not stop the blows that fell along her beloved's back

She could try though, just as he had for her

.

 _They had met one night by accident_

 _He on the way back from a beating_

 _She returning from a cold glare and hateful words_

 _She had stumbled coming up the stairs_

 _They were far to polished to be safe and her tears definitely didn't help_

 _He was the one that caught her_

.

Even though it caused him pain he saved her

It was time for her to do the same

She shoved past the guards that held her back and and ran to his bleeding broken from

He wasn't supposed to look like this…

.

 _The first time she had seen him healthy was when Loke had taken her out on a ride_

 _They were supposed to be talking but she was more just nodding at intervals and relishing the fresh air on her face_

 _It was then she saw him_

 _Swinging down with an axe that gleamed in the day dew mist_

 _He had his shirt off_

 _Revealing his tanned back for all to see_

 _His indigo eyes solely focused on the task at hand_

 _He didn't notice her staring_

 _She noticed him though_

 _Every inch_

 _The muscle_

 _The power_

 _The scars_

.

He had gathered new ones since that day

She loved them all

They were a part of him

And he was a part of her

That's why he couldn't leave

He just couldn't

 _._

 _They knew they couldn't be_

 _But that didn't stop the notes slid under doors_

 _The flutter of a hand in the hall_

 _The knowing smile of a certain maid_

 _The hushed giggles_

 _Gentle kisses_

 _Promises made with love_

.

He had promised

He had promised to never leave her

So why did it look like he was fading

 _.  
She couldn't keep her head up anymore_

 _She let to fall and let the tears fall with it_

.

"Please" she whispered

"You can't go" she didn't think he heard her

He smiled through the blood on his teeth as another blow snapped his head sideways

He had alway been good at listening to her

 _._

 _He cradled her as they looked up at the stars together_

 _He listened as she babbled on and on about how the stars were all aligned_

 _Finally she stopped and ducked her head sheepishly_

 _He just smiled and said he liked the sound of her voice. It was like the stars. Beautiful_

.

She was beautiful

He told her often

What was beauty worth when she needed strength

 _._

 _He was strong_

 _He had survived the beatings he had received_

 _She knew he would always be there to protect her_

 _He would never fail her_

.

In the end it was she who failed him

"Stay with me" She cried holding him

"I…..i'll….al….ways….be…...wi...th…..yo…...u"

He shouldn't sound like that

 _._

 _He sounded like pure joy when he laughed_

 _She loved to make him laugh_

 _With silly faces_

 _Crazy stories_

 _Anything to hear him laugh_

.

"Shhhhhh. I-I can fix this. J-Just be still. Ok?"

He nodded but they both knew the lie as soon as it was told

 _._

 _"It a lie!" she seethed_

 _He didn't look at her_

 _"They would never!"_  
 _Still away he looked_

 _"Erik, please"_

 _Indigo met brown_

 _Brown overfilled with tears_

 _Indigo closed in preparation_

 _She kissed the cut that night and told him she loved him always_

.

He was falling asleep

"No, Erik stay with me!"

A soldier grabbed her and pulled her away

"Stay with me!'

 _._

 _"Stay with me?"_

 _He shook his head, "you know what that would bring"_  
 _She pouted and he relented_

.

She would never relent

She was the reason he was bleeding on her bedroom floor

She was selfish

She was also stubborn

 _._

 _"ERIK!" She had yelled when her father pulled her out of bed_

 _Out of his arms_

 _"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"_

 _Erik picked up the candelabra and hit her father without hesitation_

 _"No one touches her like that!"_

.

Erik died that day

Lucy had failed to save his body

But as the new head of the Heartfilia family

She would make sure she saved his name

* * *

 **A/N: this is the product of reading ansty fanfics while trying to write short stories for you English class**

 **italics are past and normal text is present if you couldn't tell. I realize this could be a little confusing**

 **Tell me what you thought, loved it, hated it, couldn't care less, just want to rant about stupid English teachers, feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
